1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved exercise and therapy device and method of using it. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which enables a selective therapeutic exercise regimen by providing a selective tension controlling mechanism attached to a rotatable dish-shaped exercise and therapy platform that will react to the operator's shifting of weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's modern occupations are primarily sedentary and non-physical in nature. Time constraints require more home or office based exercise devices and because of increased urbanization, space requirements for an exercise apparatus are often limited.
In addition, therapy of joint related injuries may require time consuming and expensive visits to facilities which maintain complex equipment for exercising and rehabilitation of various parts of the body.
The physical benefits of compact rotational exercise and therapy devices designed for individual use in the home or office are well known. Examples of different types and kinds of arrangements and techniques for utilizing exercise and therapy devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,879,276, 5,813,958, 5,683,337, 5,582,567 and 5,399,140.
In general, the structure and function of most rotational exercise and therapy devices involve platforms having either horizontal rotation about an axis or vertical rotation about an axis. A limited number of exercise and therapy devices provide some restricted and limited horizontal and vertical rotation. Some of the rotational exercise and therapy devices require motorization and others provide for adjustable resistance mechanisms.
Rotational exercise and therapy devices providing for limited horizontal and vertical rotation are known in the prior art. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,276. The operator causes movement through jumping and twisting movements. These jumping and twisting movements may exacerbate a pre-existing condition in joint injuries undergoing a therapeutic regimen on such a device.
Additionally, in order for the operator to benefit from continuous movement, the entire platform spins 360.degree.. The spinning motion could result in disorientation of the operator and loss of balance critical to safe operation of a rotational exercise and therapy device. If used by the operator, the hand rail provided for safety in such a case would cause the operator to have to stop the rotation of the platform in one direction and cause it to move in the opposite direction through jumping and twisting movements, again unsuitable for certain joint injuries undergoing rehabilitative therapy.
There is no mechanism provided for this device which would allow for tension control of the rotating platform. Such tension control would provide for selective resistance applied to the platform and would be useful for exercising different muscle groups.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for making same for rotational exercise and therapy which would allow continuous movement of a platform in horizontal and vertical rotation, which includes a safety hand rail, which would respond to slight changes in the operator's center of gravity, and which would also allow for selective resistance to free movement.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,958 addresses the problem of irritation of an existing injury due to jumping as described in the previous invention by providing a motorized platform supported on a universal joint which provides for limited horizontal and vertical rotation. This device provides for no adjustment or control by the operator during the exercise and limits the requirements of the body for spontaneous adjustments in balance and muscular contractions which are part of injury therapy and exercise.
In addition, the motorized mechanism and universal joint would make the device very expensive to own and operate. It would require skilled maintenance and would be unaffordable for many people requiring therapy and those wishing to have a versatile low cost exercise device.
Again, this device does nothing to address the problem of an adjustable tension mechanism for restricting free movement and selectively exercising certain muscle groups.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for making same for rotational exercise and therapy which would be inexpensive to manufacture, respond to slight changes in the operator's center of gravity and which would also allow for selective resistance to free movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,337 describes a device that addresses the problem of tension control. However, the device has a platform that rotates horizontally and not vertically, so that the operator cannot achieve maximum therapy for selected joint musculature. In addition, the platform must be stopped in its rotation and started again in the opposite direction instead of requiring the operator to make spontaneous adjustments in balance and muscular contractions which are part of injury rehabilitation therapy and exercise. The device also lacks a safety hand rail to provide needed support for operators undergoing injury therapy. A safety hand rail makes further injury much less likely.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for rotational exercise and therapy which would allow continuous movement of a platform in horizontal and vertical rotation in conjunction with a safety hand rail which would respond to slight changes in the operator's center of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,567 describes a device that has a platform that provides vertical rotation from side to side but does not provide for horizontal rotation. The device does provide safety hand rails. However, this inventive apparatus does not provide tension control.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for making same for rotational exercise and therapy which would allow continuous movement of a platform in horizontal and vertical rotation, respond to slight changes in the operator's center of gravity, and allow for selective resistance to free movement.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,140 provides for a platform that does have limited vertical and horizontal rotation but has no tension control mechanism or support bars. In addition, the device is mechanically complicated with many parts which could require frequent repair or mandate numerous adjustments.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for making same for rotational exercise and therapy which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, which includes a safety hand rail, and which would also allow for selective resistance to free movement when reacting to weight shifts by an operator undergoing exercise or rehabilitative therapy for an injury.